JV Delinquents
by Pain's Rebel Angel
Summary: Welcome to Konoha and Suna, one a quiet little town, and the other a roaring city, that border each other. Six girls are coming back to shake things up a bit... Just being released from a prison at the edge of Suna, these girls are ready for some fun. Throw in a deal with the Gov, adoption, and school? Who knows what will happen. NaruSaku,NejiTen,ChoIno,ShikaTema,ShinoHina,GaaxOC
1. Prologue

Well here is my first fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. WARNING THOUGH: will be an OC that is a main character, and some (but not much) OOCness.

R&R PLEASE!

-Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto rather unfortunately. :(

* * *

**Breaking News**

_"Good Evening, and welcome to Channel Eight Action News. We have just been informed of some off the chart activity going on in the Suna and Konoha local areas. Heath is currently on the scene so let's turn it over to him. Heath, what is going on?"_

_"Well Ren, there seems to have been multiple crimes committed throughout both of these usually peaceful cities today. But that's not the real shock Ren... It seems that only children are to blame for these horrendous acts. They seem to be in their early teens according to reports."  
_

_/*/ Heath is on a highway with people out of their cars and away from the road. \*\_

_"As you can see behind me, there are people injured from the previous outbreak. The witnesses say that three motorcycles approached the Suna/Konoha border rapidly, and then came to a sudden stop causing more than a handful of wrecks, and multiple injuries. So far this was the only casualty with all offenders present. Though that is the case this surely isn't the worst thing they have done tonight. There have been fires, thefts, demolition of public property, and more. Police say that they will catch these delinquents though, so there is no need to panic."_

_"Thanks Heath. We'll check in later to see if..." _

_/*/ Station goes out... \*\_


	2. Deal

Hiya. Well I know the last post was really short and I am pleased to inform you that this will be nothing like that :) I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and a quick thanks to those who reviewed :) This chapter is especially for you!

-Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto...

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner/Demons'**

_"Lyrics being sung"_

_Lyrics being listened to_

"Normal"

* * *

**The Deal**

**No POV**

A blonde woman in her late twenties/early thirties sat behind a large mahogany desk. Honey brown eyes looking just a bit weary swept around the office. Letting her head fall to her desk, she reflected on how life seemed to be taking a turn for a more unexpected route for her. First, there was yesterday. She had been sitting quietly, actually doing the paperwork Shizune had brought her, when her door busted open. She calmly looked at the man waiting for an explanation. Though, she was secretly glad to have a reason to stop the task at hand. All the man said was that she was needed at the hospital immediately.**  
**

Which brought her to her second problem. With her being a part of a secret branch of a federal agency, her abnormal healing skills weren't used that often. So. Why. In. The. Hell. Would they call her for this one man? Granted he did have it pretty rough. His lungs were caved in, jaw shattered, spine fractured and dis-aligned... Well those were some of the easier problems to he was no one special. Was he?

Not only did all that happen but the school that she just so happened to over-see was causing her problems AGAIN.

_'Damn kids. Always fighting, and hormonal issues. Though it really makes me wonder what it would be like to raise them...' _

"Shizune," a voice younger than it's owner called.

A woman about 5'5" with short dark hair came into the office. She had on black slacks, short sleeve dress-shirt, and black heels. She eyed the blonde behind the desk for a moment before replying.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade lifted her head, and sat straight. She was a respected woman dammit. She didn't need to be sulking because she is missing out on certain things,and was being kept out of the loop. No she would just make her own way into the loop. Standing up, she walked over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. Standing, the blonde was about 5'7", she had a big... erm... bust, and her hair was pulled back into two low pigtails. Her face had an interesting diamond mark. Tsunade wore black capris, a tan vest top, and black heels.

"Find out what happened to that man I had to operate on yesterday. Oh and bring me some sake," she said with a voice that left no room for argument. Shizune sighed, and walked out the door muttering things like, 'Sake isn't good for your health.' Along with other similar phrases.

Fifteen minutes later Shizune entered with a bottle of sake, and six very heavy files. She sat the bottle on the desk along with two cups... _'Wait two?' _Shizune poured herself and Tsunade a glass.

Tsunade just watched for a moment before speaking.

"Well?"

"Well it turned out he was a well trusted member of The Core," Shizune began, nervously referring to the branch of Government her mistress worked with. "They sent him to put some girls in their place when they became out of hand at Suna Prison. He was supposedly their 'psychologist,'" she stated. "However, these girls seem to be smart. They cut off the camera video-taping the session, and when he came out he had suffered from severe injuries that you were witness to."

"I presume that what you carried in are their files," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes milady."

Tsunade nodded, and picked up the first file.

**_Haruno, Sakura_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Birthplace: Konoha, AZ_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Height: 5'6"_**

**_Hair color: Pink_**

**_Charged with: Defacing public property, Breaking and entering,_**

**_Wreck-less driving, Driving without a license, Underage drinking  
_**

**_Accompanied by: Sabaku, Temari; Fuse, Kiri_**

**_In League with: Hiro, Tenten; Hyuuga, Hinata; Yamanaka, Ino_**

Second file...

**_Fuse, Kiri_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Birthplace: Suna, AZ_**

**_Eye color: Hazel_**

**_Height: 5'7"_**

**_Hair color: Black_**

**_Charged with: Assault, Defacing public property, Breaking and entering,_**

**_Carrying without a license, Underage drinking  
_**

**_Accompanied by: Haruno, Sakura; Sabaku, Temari_**

**_In League with: Hiro, Tenten; Hyuuga, Hinata; Yamanaka, Ino_ **

Third file...

**_Sabaku, Temari_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Birthplace:Suna, AZ_**

**_Eye color: Azure_**

**_Height: 5'7"_**

**_Hair color: Dirty blonde_**

**_Charged with: Assault and battery, Breaking and entering,_**

**_Wreck-less driving, Carrying without a license, Underage drinking  
_**

**_Accompanied by: Fuse, Kiri; Haruno, Sakura_**

**_In League with: Hiro, Tenten; Hyuuga Hinata; Yamanaka, Ino_**

Tsunade was just about to go on to the next file when Shizune's hand stopped her. Giving her a questioning glance, she pulled her hand back.

"There is one thing you should know Lady Tsunade," she began, "These girls may have used their talent for stupid things but some of the more serious things they have done... The police never knew about it. This is child's play considering what is not on their file. Most of it is much worse than what happened to that man. Just don't rely so much on the files because they don't have it all milady."

"What do you know Shizune?"

"Well, I used to have a friend in the underground. He used to see this girl with pink hair a lot in the arena when they were doing plain fights. Her friends were usually in the arena when there were weapons involved. Well one day I got curious, and started to ask around. I'll go ahead and tell you of the three you already looked at.

"Sakura Haruno: also known as Bloody Petal, began fighting in the underground when she was fourteen when her parents died. Already knew Temari Sabaku and Kiri Fuse. Although she was born in Konoha she went to the city often enough to make friends, though tended to make them with the wrong crowd, has great stamina and can pack a punch.

"Temari Sabaku: also known as Wind Scythe, joined underground almost four months before Sakura, being the eldest of the three she took on a sister-like attitude when she met both girls. Temari knew Kiri, and met Sakura through her. Earned her fighting name through her weapon choice of fans. She customized them to have metal protruding from them somehow.

"Kiri Fuse: also known as Thorn, joined underground a month after Temari, she is the middle child between this set of 'sisters.' Has mood swings, though curiously enough they aren't constant, nor are they almost nonexistent. Is known for her strategy and far range weapons."

"Alright. Curious... But I'll keep it in mind. Can I get to the others," Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Fourth file...

_**Hyuuga, Hinata**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthplace: Konoha, AZ**_

_**Eye color: Pearl**_

_**Height: 5'6**_

_**Hair color: Indigo**_

_**Charged with: Assault, Disrupting the peace, **_

_**Defacing public property**_

_**Accompanied by: Hiro, Tenten; Yamanaka, Ino**_

_**In League with: Fuse, Kiri; Sabaku, Temari; Haruno, Sakura**_

Fifth...

_**Hiro, Tenten**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Birthplace: Konoha, AZ**_

_**Eye color: Brown**_

_**Height: 5'7"**_

_**Hair color: Brown**_

_**Charged with: Assault and battery, Defacing public property,**_

**_Disrupting the peace, Wreck-less driving, Carrying without a license, Underage drinking_**

**_Accompanied by: Yamanaka, Ino; Hyuuga, Hinata_**

**_In League with: Sabaku, Temari; Fuse, Kiri; Haruno, Sakura_**

Last...

**_Yamanaka, Ino_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Birthplace: Konoha, AZ_**

**_Eye color: Blue_**

**_Height: 5'8"_**

**_Hair color: Blonde_**

**_Charged with: Underage drinking, Defacing public property, _**

**_Disrupting the peace, Breaking and entering, Assault_**

"What about them," Tsunade asks curiously.

Shizune looked uncertain before answering, "Tenten Hiro: not much is known about her except for that she likes weapons, and she long ago made friends with Temari after they fought. Though she isn't in underground, she hung out there a lot. Made friends with Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura when they were in the eighth grade. Knew Temari and Kiri from previous encounters.

"Hinata Hyuuga: not a part of the underground, but has many friends who take part in it. None of her friends will let her join though. Knew Ino Yamanaka and Sakura since grade school. One of the most intelligent when it comes to the group. Disowned by the Hyuuga clan after that night.

"Ino Yamanaka: also known as Seductress. She uses her charm to get close to a male opponent in the arena, and then poisons him in some way. Knew Sakura since they were little, but they had a fallout which they made up for years later in eighth grade. Enjoys mind games with people."

Tsunade sat back in her chair to take all this in. '_They are the perfect team. Anko and I could train them. But how do i get them... The Core already said they needed a team like this... I got it!' _

"Shizune, we're leaving. I want to meet these girls to make sure my suspicions are correct," she directed her assistant.

Looking a little confused, Shizune nodded. Tsunade began dialing on her phone.

_*Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-* _

"Yo," a feminine voice answered.

"Hey Anko."

"Tsunade," she asked bewildered.

"Yeah. Listen I need a favor..."

"Oh shit. The last time those words left your mouth I ended up in Egypt for two weeks," she said. Tsunade could hear the smirk in her tone though, and grinned.

"Well, its nothing like that this time. In fact, it could just mean permanent residence for you."

"What in the hell are you trying to get me into now?"

Quickly Tsunade explained her idea about the girls to Anko and sighed, "Please."

After a moment of silence an exasperated 'Yes' came through the line.

"But how are we going to go about getting them out of there?"

"Governments papers and adoption," Tsunade said confidently.

"Oh great I thought we'd have to- WAIT ADOPTION?! WHAT THE FUCK!"

The busty blonde held the phone away from her ear. "Yes adoption. They will have to have legal guardians when they get out. So we are going to be 'lovers' and adopt them as our children. Who knows maybe you'll enjoy being a mom," she teased Anko.

"Ugh. Whatever. The shit that I do for you. When are we meeting there?"

"In thirty. See you then."

"Bye."

Thirty minutes later the three girls were trying to plan out how to go about this. Shizune had all the papers faxed over before they left. Now all that was left to do was act the part. Anko quickly grabbed Tsunade's hand since they were 'a couple', and headed toward the entrance.

Tsunade was determined to make them an offer they couldn't refuse. And by all forces in heaven or hell when Tsunade was determined she got what she wanted.

They all walked into the building, and went through the process of guards feeling them up. When they were cleared Anko asked to speak with the warden. The officer looked at her suspiciously, but when she flashed him a Fed. badge he led her through to the office. They set up a meeting with all the girls then.

After about twenty minutes all three ladies were addressed and told to follow the guard from earlier. Walking, into the cell they come across six girls. Three of the girls had chains connecting ankle-cuffs to hand-cuffs, while the other three only had hand cuffs.

"Play nice girls," was all the guard said before he left. The look in their eyes told Anko they weren't exactly planning to do so. She was going over was in her head to take all of them out while studying them each. One black haired was sitting on a barred window- seal, a pinkette lying upside-down on a bunk, a dark haired one sat primly in one of the chairs, platinum blonde laying comfortably on a bunk, a brunette with two buns sat back wards on a chair playing with a knife, and a dirty blonde with four spiky pony tails. All-in-all they looked bored.

"So ladies, wou-"

Tsunade was cut off by the brunette, "What do you want?"

At this Tsunade smirked, "Let's make a deal."

That sentence got all of their attention. Soon Tsunade was able to explain, and one-by-one they all came around.

And So It Began...


End file.
